


A Very Weird Hobby for a Woman

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Not sure why we do this. Oh, now I remenber. Because it’s so much fun.





	A Very Weird Hobby for a Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Writer’s and Reader’s of MFMM Fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Writer%E2%80%99s+and+Reader%E2%80%99s+of+MFMM+Fanfic).



Jack rushed into Wardlow, not saying hello, but looking stern. “Phryne, are you posting fiction on the internet.” Jack was confused, not sure if he should be angry or worried.

“Pardon?” She sounded like everyone he had ever arrested.

“ARE YOU? Are you writing fan fiction for that show that you and Dot watch? And posting it on the internet?” He didn’t know what to feel. Was this a betrayal or just a very weird hobby for women to have?

“Pardon?”

“Say ‘pardon’ one more time, Miss Fisher.” He was frustrated. He knew he sounded like Samual L. Jackson in Pulp Fiction.

She batted her eyes at him, trying to look innocent. Not an easy thing at this point.

“This,” he said pointing at his iPhone. “This fiction that I found, this is you. The joke you told me, is here. This scene is exactly our evening in bed last Thursday!”

She wanted to laugh, but he was ever so serious. “Jack, I didn’t invent what we did Thursday. I’m sure thousands of people in Melbourne do that on a regular basis.” She smiled, wanting to grab him and kiss his entire face.

He smiled, thinking back. “I doubt that, Miss Fisher.” He kissed her, taking her lower lip between his teeth, looking into her eyes.


End file.
